


Life After Death

by Myheadisclear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Grieving, Heartbreak, Hurt, contains spoilers, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myheadisclear/pseuds/Myheadisclear
Summary: Five years had passed by, and Clint accepted he'd never see her again.





	Life After Death

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a numbers challenge prompt on Live Journal by [1-million-words](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com). The prompt was: 21
> 
> This is set during Avengers Endgame and contains spoilers. Slightly AU.

Five years had past and Clint accepted he'd never see her again. He'd halted on the bank of the lake, his hands stuffed into his pockets. A profound feeling of quietness overpowered him as he gazed over the spread of blue, mirroring the images above into billows of green and white distortions.  He'd lost tally after twenty-one. He'd been counting the winged creatures that jumped and scooped the surface for sustenance before they swoop up towards the sky, skimming through the air without formation.  
  
When Wanda sidled up next to him, he lifted his head towards her and squinted. For a moment, he wondered if he was hallucinating. However, he knew it was her. He'd seen her on the battlefield, and again at Stark's memorial service earlier that day. Despite everything, they couldn't seem to address each other. Even now they floundered over their words, talking over one another anxiously.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay!" ( _I missed you like crazy.)_  
"I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again," ( _I love you.)_  
_(I love you, too.)_  
  
He placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him. She didn't resist. Her hand laid on his shoulder, a finger brushed over his neck, trailing the line of a new scar. His only regret was that Natasha, his closest companion, wasn't here. He needed desperately to let her know they'd won. He'd said as much to Wanda. Her eyes glistened, a layer of fresh tears threatened to spill over her cheeks.   
She gestured, offering a little, however, cheerful grin, "She knows....they both do."   
  
Obviously, they didn't only lose Nat along the way, but Vision as well. It was easy to forget many of the Avengers were not invincible.   
  
He leaned in, resting his brow against Wanda's. There was a desperate need to put on a bold face. She could see it in his eyes, the way in which the sun reflected against the watery surface.   
  
"It's okay to cry." Wanda had never seen him at his weakest. She was sure he had his moments, but, she'd never been around to witness them. Her arms moved around his shoulders, pulling him closer. As he tried to take comfort in her embrace, he recalled the last conversation with Nat before she fell to her demise.  
  
_"What, you think I want to do it? I'm trying to save your life, you idiot!"_  
_"Yeah, well, I don’t want you to because I… Natasha, you know what I've done. You know what I've become."_  
_"Well, I don’t judge people on their worst mistakes."_  
_"Maybe you should."_  
_"You didn't."_  
_"You’re a pain in my ass, you know that? Okay, you win."_  
  
When tears came, hot and endless, Wanda felt his whole body shudder against hers. She held him tight, encouraging him to let it out. His face buried in the crook of her neck, hands clutching at her coat. She held him in silence, rocking him slowly. A tiny lapse allowed him to pull away, blinking lashes heavy with tears before he collapsed again. The pain came in waves, minutes of sobbing broken by short pauses for recovery breathes.   
Relief finally gave way, allowing him to regain his composure.  
Remaining silent, her heart was heavy with grief of her own loss. She’d done enough crying to last a lifetime, but she considered this might be the first time he’d allowed himself to grieve.   
There was no need for Wanda to pry. If Clint wanted to talk, he would. Instead, they turned to face the water. His arm resting across her shoulders and she brought hers to hug his waist. They remained in comfortable silence, looking out across the lake until the sun dipped behind the horizon, the red hue seeping into the blue backdrop.


End file.
